QuailClan
Description goes here. Allegiances: ''Leader: Leafstar: White she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. She has a noticable scratch mark that starts on the bottom left of her jaw that stretches across her nose to her right ear and a tan undercoat that becomes more apparent in warmer weather. She is a dark minded cat, she tends to be by herself and solve problems on her own. She never asks for help or advice on her own personal matters and doesn't trust anyone. (Cotton) Deputy: Ravenpelt: Sleek black tom with large paws and striking amber eyes. He has several patches of fur missing from his sides from the many battles he fought in and is missing the top half of his right ear. On the outside he looks rather unwelcoming and cold, but he's really friendly and loves to tell stories of his kithood to the other kits and apprentices of the Clan. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stormpaw- a stormy grey she-cat with pretty green eyes. (Meadow) Warriors: Russetnose: Deep brown tom with light amber eyes and white streaks all over his pelt. He is a fierce fighter and would lay his life down for any of his Clanmates, whether they be the leader, a newborn kit or the oldest elder. He often wanders off alone to patrol the territory and think to himself. (Cotton) Featherlight: Light gray she-cat with a feathery coat and deep blue eyes. She keeps to herself most times, because she is shy, but once she gets to know someone, she stays with them for life, never giving them a reason to question her loyalty. (Cotton) Smallnose: Small tom with great big yellow eyes. (Meadow) Wingclaw: Grey tom with blue eyes. (Meadow) Apprentices: Firepaw: Ginger she-cat with brown eyes. (Meadow) Queens: Cats Queen's Kits: Cats Elders:'' Cats Deceased Cats: None! Roleplay: Archives... ---- Leafstar sat on a high rock, far from QuailClan camp. She breathed in deeply and was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of petrichor, tree sap, and pine needles. It had just finished raining, the third time it had rained in the past week, fairly abnormal for the summer moons of QuailClan. Leafstar wrinkled her nose in distaste. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 00:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Firepaw walked over to her leader. "Leafstar, what do you think is happening with all the rain fall lately?" Firepaw asked, this was her first full-leaf, she had no idea if this was normal for their Clan. Pedicabo Romanis 00:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Leafstar glanced over her shoulder. "Ah, Firepaw." She said, noticing the apprentice. "I've been wondering the same thing, lately." She muttered. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 18:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Why do they do this?" She asked her leader looking up at the sky, mainly the clouds. She felt like at any point all hell would break loose. Pedicabo Romanis 20:09, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "It's hard to say." Leafstar replied carefully. She felt a rain drop on her nose, suddenly the air seemed to get colder as water droplets began to fall from the sky. Leafstar frowned and, to the best of her ability, she looked up, into the rain. "Let's go back, now. Wouldn't want to get sick." She said and ushered the apprentice toward the Clan. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 20:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- Firepaw nodded and followed her leader. The rain was aweful for her. She wished it would finally stop raining. Pedicabo Romanis 20:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Why do you think they do this?" Leafstar asked the apprentice. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 20:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- Firepaw shook herself. "Becuase they hate us?" She said with an annoyed voice. Pedicabo Romanis 20:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, perhaps." Leafstar said, almost to herself. She hopped the rain would stop soon. Cold and rain never mixed well, but it was summer, why was it so cold? You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 20:29, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Can we hurry back to camp?" Firepaw asked. She wanted to get home and into her nest as soon as possible. Pedicabo Romanis 20:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, go ahead. I want to walk around for a little longer." Leafstar said and padded off into the forest. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 20:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Alright!" Firepaw said before skipping back to the camp. Pedicabo Romanis 20:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- The smell of petrichor stuck to Leafstar's nose as she walked around in the trees, the rain quickly soaking her coat. She padded quietly to the camp, listening to the soft pitter-patter of rainfall. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 22:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Clans owned by Meadow Category:Category:Clans Category:Category:Clan Category:Category: Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP